


Stars Are Bleaching

by DolorousDoll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, I Dont Even Fucking Know, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolorousDoll/pseuds/DolorousDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac’s wet.  And not in the ‘oops I just spilt a drink down myself’ wet, more in the ‘hey it’s monsoon season in my pants’ kind of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Are Bleaching

**Author's Note:**

> Man I don’t even know. I kind of just wanted to write random porn because hey we need more of it. 
> 
> I have no Beta so sorry if there’s any mistakes and it’s currently 2 am where I am. Why do I always decide to write this early in the morning, in the dark whilst hovering over my laptop screen? I feel like a creep. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy, let me know what you think of it! 
> 
> Dolorous Doll  
> X

Isaac’s wet.  And not in the ‘ _oops I just spilt a drink down myself’_ wet, more in the ‘ _hey it’s monsoon season in my pants_ ’ kind of way.  Wet may be a tiny bit of an understatement because in reality he’s _dripping._ Or to be more specific a certain area of him is dripping.

He’s bent over the bedside drawer in his room; boxer brief’s shoved down around his ankles, white t-shirt rucked up beneath his armpits, two fingers shoved up inside of him as he looks over his shoulder into the full length mirror across the room.

His hands twisted at a weird angle but all he can stare at are the fingers that shove up into him only to slip back out, each time there covered in more of this _slick_ that keeps pouring out of him, leaking over the hardness of his knuckles, onto his palm and over his wrist. He thrusts into the bedside drawer, hips making desperate jerky movements as he gasps.

He’s hot, skin scalding to the touch and what’s making it worse – better – _worse_ – is the fact that Scott’s _watching_ him.  He’s on the bed – Isaac’s bed, shirt discarded, sweat pooling in his bellybutton, jeans pushed open, cock peaking out the top as he lazily jerks himself off, fucks up into the tight circle of his fingers.

Isaac makes a garbling broken sound and bows his head, shudders and closes his eyes. He’s never felt this turned on – this _out of control._  He can’t remember the semantics, is too out of his mind with lust and want but what he does remember are words like _heat_ and _fuck_ and _sex_ and _want_. But above all else it’s Scott. Scott, Scott, Scott. _Scott._

Scott growls – sudden and deep before he’s on his feet behind Isaac, lips and teeth on the taller boy’s throat.  Isaac bares his throat, whispers out curses that sound like there being strangled out of him. His wrist is still pumping erratically and he flushes at the squelching sounds his fingers are making.  Scott’s rutting against the back of his wet thighs, whining high and needy into Isaac’s ear as he drags his lips over the nape of his neck.

“You smell so good, Isaac _.”_

Scott’s hands are everywhere, curling around his bare waist, caressing up his chest only to drag his nails down them. He sloppily licks and bites at the side of Isaac’s neck, baring his marks upon Isaac’s skin.  Scott grips Isaac’s wrist, stopping the motion of his fingers and Isaac growls in frustration because he’s aching. He _needs_ something in him. Scott tugs at his wrist and Isaac _lets_ him. Scott pushes Isaac’s wrist away then he’s dropping to his knees like he’s a puppet and someone just severed all the strings holding him up.  He pushes forward, head turning, mouth opening as he presses it against Isaac’s stretched hole.  The wetness that’s pouring out of Isaac splurges out, bathing itself over Scott’s tongue and chin. It tastes like Isaac.  Sweet. Heady. Virginal.  Scott licks harder, tongue lolling and slurping until Isaac’s half sobbing half yelling, fucking back onto Scott’s mouth with no grace.

“Scott, Scott, god _please_.”  And Scott- fucking _Scott_ \- just keeps lapping at him, tongue doing _obscure_ things that have Isaac’s toes curling, his hands shaking, his thighs trembling. He can’t stand the pressure anymore and the moment Scott pulls away to pull in a breath Isaac drops to his knees.  

Scott places a warm gentling hand to Isaac’s shoulder and coaxes him into turning around. The moment he does Scott’s pushing him down onto the floor and pressing his mouth against Isaac’s. Their teeth clack and there’s the underlying saltine scent of tears in Isaac’s eyes. It’s perfect.

It feels good but they’re still not entirely sure what caused _this_ , they're too frenzied to try and figure it out though.

Scott’s licking into his mouth, hot and slick as he rubs his hard cock against the inseam of Isaac’s thigh, the warm reddened tip painting pre-come onto Isaac’s skin.

“Isaac – I can’t – I can’t stop, god you smell so good, so ready for me.”  Scott’s words are frantic and slurred the thrust of his hips hardening until one hard shove knocks the breath out of Isaac. “Sorry, sorry.”  Scott says through gritted teeth, hands screwed into fists on either side of Isaac’s head.  

Scott’s eyes are shut tight and Isaac knows, he _knows_ how badly Scott wants this because he wants it too. There’s a coiling fire burning within him that’s urging him to fuck, to get something in him and from the way Scott’s arms are trembling Isaac can only guess that he wants that too – needs that.

Isaac raises his hands and runs them over Scott’s head starting at his temples and stopping at the nape of his neck. “It’s okay.” Isaac whispers. They kiss with trembling lips and Isaac reaches down to help remove Scott’s trousers. Scott just whimpers against his lips, pushes up enough for Isaac to shove them to Scott’s knees.  They kiss all the while, lips swollen and stinging as they slowly remove the last bits of clothing they have on.

Scott snuffles at Isaac’s neck, nibbles and worries at the flesh until it turns ruddy. He presses his lips to it almost softly after and the touch stings because the skin is so sensitive from the bites. “I have to now, I can’t wait, I’m burning up.  I gotta do it now.” Scott tells him. Isaac nods. It takes him a moment to feel Scott’s hardness through the slick wetness soothing out of him but when he does he pushes his palm against Scott’s clavicle, butts his nose against Scott’s.

“I-.” Isaac starts and Scott pauses, veins in his forearms throbbing.  “I’ve never done this before.” Isaac quietly admits, avoiding eye contact. When Scott doesn’t say anything Isaac ventures a look at him. Scott looks guilty and tense and before Isaac can protest Scott’s lifting up off of him, only to stumble back until he’s sitting with his back pressed up against the edge of the mattress.  

“Isaac I can’t do this – not if it’s your first time. I can’t take something like that away from you, not like this.”  

Using a substantial amount of effort Isaac pushes up onto his knees and reaches for Scott, hand on his forearm, fingers tightening reassuringly when he feels the other werewolf begin to pull away.

“You’re not taking anything away Scott, believe me I want this. I want you.” Isaac says and Scott listens to his heartbeat, because he needs to know the truth. _Thump thump thump_. Isaac wasn't lying.

“Okay...okay.” He says breathily before he begins pulling Isaac toward him. Isaac gives him a pondering look and Scott smiles, small and shy, blushing endearingly.

“I uh... I wanted to try something.” Scott says before leaning back and looking down at his lap. His cocks standing up tall, the tip red and shiny, the base resting in a thatch of dark curly hairs. He suddenly feels crude like he’s un-verbally telling Isaac to ‘ _hop on’._

He looks back up at Isaac before wetting his bottom lip with his tongue. “Come here.” He whispers and Isaac shuffles over to him on his knees.

“Like – like this?” Isaac asks as he lifts a leg and swings it over Scott’s lap.

Scott’s eyes follow Isaac’s lips, the way they move, how their slightly parted as he lets out a quivering breath.

“Yeah, yeah, just like that.”  

One of Scott’s hands curls around Isaac’s back, dips down between Isaac’s ass cheeks, over his cleft before dipping inside.  Isaac bites his lip and moans deep in his throat as he starts riding Scott’s hand, ass pushing back onto those fingers, cock rubbing up against Scott’s stomach.

“Fuck, yeah just like that.” Scott says, wrist making jerky back and forth movements. He can feel all of Isaac’s slick dripping out of him only to wet the top of Scott’s thighs.  It’s fucking filthy and Scott’s never been more turned on in his life.

“Need it...need it now.” Isaac breaths against Scott’s face, eyes shut in bliss even as his body begs for more. Scott nods, removes his fingers and grips the base of his cock, keeping it steady as Isaac pushes down onto him. Scott fits in smooth and easy, Isaac’s so wet, there’s almost no resistance. It still hurts but Isaacs’s breaths through it, twists the fingers of one hand into Scott’s hair, the other clawing at the side of Scott’s neck, drawing blood when he sinks all the way down. He’s full - _finally_ and the feelings beyond pleasurable.

He keeps his body pressed tight to Scott’s as he rolls his hips in quick tight desperate circles.  Scott moans and it’s the sweetest sound Isaac’s ever heard. The moans are jumped up and breathy, almost pained and Isaac smirks pleased with himself. He grinds down harder, pulls at Scott’s hair. Scott winces, gritting his teeth against the pull on his scalp. His fingers dig into Isaac’s hips and tighten, holding Isaac there as he begins to fuck up into him.  It feels like Scott is well and truly owning him because with every thrust of his hips, Scott bucks Isaac up. His body is completely dependent on Scott, he only moves as much as Scott wants him too.  

“Yeah, c’mon Scott. Fuck me. _Own me.”_

Scott gasps against his mouth, body going loose, his grip on Isaac’s hips is still tight but he’s letting Isaac move as much as he wants so Isaac goes for it, rocks his hips back and forth, feels the carpet burn his knees and shins as he fucks himself onto Scott’s cock relentlessly.

“I’m gonna come- fuck –Isaac – _fuck.”_

Isaac laughs breathlessly, wraps his arms around Scott’s neck and uses it as leverage to help pull himself up and down. Just when he thinks they’ve reached the pinnacle of their actions and they’re going to come harder than they ever have Isaac feels Scott’s cock swelling and every time he pushes down something – hard as fucking rocks - catches on his rim. When he pushes down again the swelling expands and Isaac feels himself lock up around it. He lets out a small yelp of surprise, hips jerking.

“Oh god.” Scott whines. He flushes red as he bows his head. He pulls his knees up and Isaac leans back against them before gently shifting his hips trying to estimate how much leeway he has.  He tries to pull up but the inflamed bit of Scott’s cock is locked inside of him. Isaac shudders at the feel of Scott’s cock up against his prostate. “What?” He manages to bite out before he trembles again. Fucking overstimulation.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” Scott repeats, hands shaking as they run down over Isaac’s sides, going to damply rest on the taller boys thighs.

“You’re stuck in me.” Isaac wonders aloud sounding about twenty percent awed and eighty percent horrified.

“Just for a while.” Scott admits before looking up at Isaac with wide eyes.  “I’m sorry, I couldn’t control it.”

“Okay.” Isaac says because he knows what a knot is, he’s got his own and of course he knows what it’s for but he’s never experienced it this _intimately_. He wiggles his hips and they both gasp at the drag and connect that comes from where their joined.  

The unbearable heat has lessened now and Isaac can think clearly without hearing a thousand sirens in his head. He’s still hard though and he’d rather spend the next thirty minutes or so in an orgasm induced state. Either way it’s going to be awkward so whatever. He goes to wrap a hand around himself but is interjected by Scott wrapping a hand around him instead. “Let me.” Scott says and Isaac nods, their eyes locked. Isaac’s mouth falls open as Scott jerks him off, tight-fisted and a little sloppy, wrist fluid and fingers soft and he runs them over Isaac’s cockhead.

When Isaac comes the feelings groundbreaking and earth shattering. His brain feels like its rattling inside of his skull and he only briefly hears Scott shushing him gently, hand still working Isaac’s cock.

Isaac leans against Scott in the afterglow, can do nothing but when they’re locked together like this.

Their soaked through with come and sweat and that sweet slickness that Isaac can still feel dripping out of him, lacing over Scott’s still hard cock and inflamed knot.

Scott shifts, shoulders rolling.

“Look Isaac-. “ Isaac knew it was coming, the rejection - the ‘ _were just friends’_ talk but did Scott have to do it when they were still _stuck together_. Christ at least have _some_ tact McCall.

Isaac pulls away from where his mouth was pressed to Scott’s shoulder. He keeps moving back until he can see all of Scott’s face.  Scott’s brows are furrowed in guilt and he swallows hard before speaking.

“I know this probably isn’t how you imagined your first time and- and I shouldn’t have taken advantage but you just smelt so good – god and you felt even better.” He’s rambling.

“I don’t regret it.” Isaac cuts in and Scott stops, stares at him, that soul searching, intense inquisitive penetrative stare like Scott is saying _’I don’t understand you but I want to.’_  

Isaac smiles.

Scott exhales through his nose and when he speaks he sounds relieved.

“Neither do I.” 


End file.
